


Going Home

by hqprotectionsquad



Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ennoshita Chikara is a Good Friend, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, One Shot, Season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqprotectionsquad/pseuds/hqprotectionsquad
Summary: You’re one of Ennoshita’s neighbors and he accompanies you home each day. Is Ennoshita walking you home because he wants to or because he feels obligated to?
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Reader
Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702609
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am cross-posting my content from tumblr (hqprotectionsquad) to this AO3 account. I hope you all enjoy! If you liked this one shot, please leave a comment or kudos!

“(Y/N)! What a surprise to see you again!” Ennoshita approaches you after volleyball practice ended and you swipe a hand behind your neck.

Your eyes squint when you laugh; is it really a surprise when you come three days a week? You don’t say that though. “It’s always a pleasure to see you, Chikara. What have you been up to?”

“Nothing much, really. Just learning the captain duties.” Ennoshita can’t contain his smile. While you know he’s nervous to take on the role Daichi fills so well, he’s also excited to lead the team.

“Congratulations. You’ll make a great captain next year.” You go in for a hug as that’s your primary way to show affection, but he waves you off.

“Later, when I’m showered.” He chuckles as he grabs his things. Before he goes, he asks, “I’ll take you home again?”

“Yeah.” He smiles and takes off toward the locker room. You can’t take his gesture personally, and you don’t want to. He’s just being nice because you live a street away from him and he only wants to make sure you get home.

_“You’re staying at our practice, I might as well take you home too.” Ennoshita suggested after the first time you stayed to watch them do their volleyball drills, three months ago._

_“No, that’s not necessary. I only live twenty minutes from school.” You waved your hands furiously and you secretly hoped that your hands covered up your flushed cheeks._

_“Please. If someone else lived closer to you, then they’d do the same.” His eyes might appear sleepy, but you could see the seriousness in his facial expressions. Intent in his face, intent in his eyes, intent in his lips…you looked back to the top half of his face._

_“I know you won’t take no for an answer, so I’ll accept.”_

It feels so long ago that he began to accompany you on your walks home. He always asks at the end of practice for your company instead of assuming, and that’s one of the best things about him. Everything about him is perfect in your eyes.

* * *

As class representative, Ennoshita runs all kinds of errands so today’s errand of bringing a set of papers to a teacher is no big deal to him. When he approaches the classroom, he grins after noticing a certain red-head takes hold of one of the desks that hug the windows. That’s a recipe for daydreams.

“Excuse me, sensei. I apologize for interrupting your lesson.” He lifts the folder to the man. “Watari-sensei wanted me to give this to you, regarding a budget of some sort. He told me you would know exactly what it covers based on what’s inside.”

“Yes, I see.” The teacher places his thin frames by the edge of his nose. “Let me make sure this is all right, just have a seat at that empty desk over there.”

Ennoshita settles in the corner desk as the students in the year below him make light chatter that soon erupts into a medium-loud discussion between people. As it seems that the sensei is reading the contents line by line, Ennoshita sighs and shifts to attempt to be comfy.

A tap prompts him to swivel in his seat. “Ennoshita-san, hey.”

Of all people who could speak to him, it’s the girl that makes his heart do flips. Not that anyone needs to know that. “Hi, (L/N)-san. How’s it going?”

“Not too bad. You?” She looks so cute when she’s absently stroking her face or making little gestures with her fingers.

“It’s alright. The team’s outlook for the rest of the season is confident and positive and that’s all we could really ask for.”

“Right! I’ll be there for your next game, against Wakutani South. I’m really excited for you!”

“Thank you,” Ennoshita expresses his gratitude but he can’t feel anything except the anxiety bubbling from his stomach to his lungs and then finally, finding a home in his throat. It’s a rock he can never swallow. “Thank you for your support for our team.”

“Anything for you guys.”

“Excuse me. I have reviewed the papers, please tell Watari-sensei that everything will be set to be sent. Thank you very much,” the sensei bowed his head for Ennoshita’s time.

“Thank you, sensei.” Ennoshita lifts his body out of the chair to head out. “See you!” He whispers in (Y/N)’s direction.

Once he hits the green floors and walls, he takes refuge in the tough surfaces and hang on like he has a sense of a direction. As if. His head is reeling. He leans his whole body against the wall, the solid mass that separates him from you, and boy, is he grateful for it! And he still has to bring you home later.

A week later, the school and some are filing into a gym where the volleyball team is warming up on the court. Ennoshita holds hope to see your face but to no avail. He progresses in the line to spike a ball that Kageyama is setting.

His eyes drag along the second floor seats, where the Karasuno student section is. Are you going to be there too?

Narita nudges Ennoshita in his side. “You’re going up after Kinoshita goes.”

“Thanks.” Ennoshita throws back a grin before he moves forward. Wings down, wings up, and slam. Just as he should. He ducks underneath the net and Ennoshita approaches Yachi for a sip from one of the water bottles.

“Ennoshita! Good luck!” He hears in the distance and he flashes a smile in that direction. It’s you, obviously. Nobody needs to look when they know the voice of the one they want to hear from the most.

The game progresses with a steady engine rolling underneath it. The boys from Wakutani South are playing hit for hit when both teams fight to take control over a long rally. If Karasuno takes this point, they’ll hit the 20-point mark first.

What happens next has everyone on the edge of their seats. A flurry of actions brush before Ennoshita’s face while his feet are glued in the position they are in the idle box. Daichi essentially _died_. Well, he might as well have. How were they supposed to defend against this team without their true glue?

“Chikara, you’re in.” Is this even right? Should he be allowed to go into the game after Daichi? He can’t even match up to his elder, but his legs move before he does and jogs onto the court. Again, another flurry of actions. Everyone tells him tips for handling the other team, Kageyama is asking if he can toss a certain way, and Ennoshita just wants to turn off his brain. To take a moment and tell his heart to stop beating so fast, his lungs to stop hyperventilating, and his mind to quiet down.

But he doesn’t have this moment, and the match is soon starting and Tanaka is trying to apologize and—there! That is the moment he wanted.

He inhales and exhales before he tries to speak. “Why are you saying sorry?” This instilled confidence that he injects into his veins is not his, but it is something he is borrowing from Daichi. Soon enough, the boys are pumped to get this win, not just for Daichi, but for themselves.

Ennoshita isn’t the best player on the team, but he holds firm. He receives better than he has ever done before and his assists are on point. Soon enough, they are on the brink of victory and finally, the ball rips over the net and into their opponent’s side of the court.

Karasuno students flood the lobby with pride and while some leave, most of them stay, lounging in chairs. You’re one of the waiters and the boys begin to emerge into the area. Moms and dads hug their sons, friends shake hands, and there’s only one boy you’re here to see.

“(Y/N)!” Your MVP of the game approaches you with a satisfied grin.

You stand to meet him and capture him into a hug and he immediately recoils in your arms. “I’m still sweaty,” he complains, even though his warm-up sweater is on.

“I don’t care. You did awesome!” You muffle into his chest as he brings you in tighter, his hands meeting his elbows behind your neck. His cheek’s against your hair and right now, you couldn’t care less about the sweat. You’re indulging in his warmth, the tightness of his hug, the way his hair is sticking to his forehead.

“Thanks, (Y/N). Let’s go home.”


End file.
